MOLECULAR MAGNETIC RESONANCE CORE FACILITY The Molecular Magnetic Resonance (MMR) Core Facility houses two NMR instruments-one 300 MHz and one 250 MHz spectrometer. Both equipments have been used intensively by biomedical researchers at Jackson State University (JSU). The spectrometers are periodically maintained and have been recently upgraded with a new probe for the 300 MHz spectrometer. The 250 MHz NMR is used for research and training new users. The usage of the 300 MHz NMR has increased dramatically after it was recently outfitted with a new probe. The total number of users has reached 100 during the current grant period. The MMR Core Facility is staffed with one faculty manager and one technician who have a background in organic chemistry and expertise in NMR Spectroscopy. The MMR Core Facility has trained many researchers and investigators by providing hands-on experience on equipment usage and interpretation of the spectra. Last year alone, there were fifty-seven people including four faculty members who participated in MMR-related workshops and classes. The training sessions that we provided have been a major vehicle in enlarging the user community of the MMR Core Facility. The user community of the MMR Core Facility has published more than sixteen papers in peer reviewed journals, and thirteen research proposals were funded for projects using the MMR Core Facility during the last five years of the program. As an important RCMI laboratory at JSU, the MMR Core Facility plans to do the following in the next five years: (1) provide high field FT-NMR and EPR instruments for all researchers who need sophisticated structural determinations in their research;(2) offer proficient technical support for users who need to use NMR and EPR but are not experts in operating the instruments;(3) maintain all spectrometers in their optimal technical specifications and guarantee their availability for research needs;(4) expand the facility's current capability by providing additional accessories, such as new probes and variable temperature units;and (5) provide workshops and training sessions to enlarge the user groups to include students and faculty in chemistry, biology, engineering and environmental science areas.